Silver Rose
by DystopiaDuchess
Summary: There is a new addition to the Cullen clan. You never see her, but she's there. Always there. Always keeping tabs on her new family. But like so many of the Cullens, she has a special power. But do they really understand it?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

Ugh...immortal life is so _tiring_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1 - Chapter 1: Red to Green**

I sit about, moping in my room again. There were many things wrong with me, as everyone said. I glanced into the mirror opposite of my couch and review my physical appearance once more. I was every bit as beautiful as most vampires, but I had a strange element to me. I was pale, of course, but almost translucent. Papery, feathery, snowy. It accented my silver hair flowing down my back to the halfway down my thighs. I had it in an elaborate braid hanging down my shoulder.

The only thing that perturbed me was my eyes. I hadn't eaten in about three weeks. Animal blood was okay, but it was nothing too exciting. I'd not killed a human or even been in contact with one before, but I knew I wasn't interested in any. My eyes were dark red. I was four years past being a newborn, my eyes had consistently stayed like this. Crimson like the blood I was supposed to be drinking. My diet was scattered. Carlisle called me an anorexic vampire because I almost never ate. When I did, I slipped off into the woods alone for a few days at a time.

I usually didn't eat much, but that didn't change my restraint. Carlisle was waiting for my eyes to become golden before unleashing me within humans. But I'd been fine around the _awful_ werewolf, Jacob. He had _imprinted_ upon Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee (terrible name, by the way), so he was always around stinking up the place. I'd heard of his aid when the Cullens were back in Forks, Washington, but eventually, his pack of werewolves died out and he moved with us. After all, his wife was immortal and he had the choice to be. To say the least, I hated Jacob.

Don't get me started on the love triangle with Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Ugh. I heard everyone's stories after my prolonged transformation. I'd spent two weeks in my writhing pain. But it was the best memory I'd had as a vampire. That brings up something else. I didn't remember my human life. Alice said that she hadn't either, but she had come from an insane asylum. I could stand Alice and Jasper occasionally and that was only when she wasn't fanning over Bella. Rosalie was better than Alice, but she often stayed too close to Renesmee. That kid was married, but still had an entourage.

The only people I really liked was Carlisle and Esme. I adored Carlisle. He had been the one to change me. All he told me about my human life was that he'd never seen me in Forks, Washington before he heard me screaming and saved me from the water. He didn't know if I was drowning or what, but he bit me nonetheless and returned me to his new mansion in Crystal, Maine. He explained that it was highly unusual for vampire to be transforming for a total of two weeks. But he also said I was a highly unique case on my own.

As I was looking at myself in the mirror, I made a decision. I experimented with my little tick and blinked my eyes a few times. I smiled as their regular scarlet color morphed into the meadow green that was still oddly beautiful. I had been practicing this for a few weeks. I was bored out of my mind staying in my room avoiding most people, so this was one of the many past times I'd chosen to take part in. The others included learning several languages, instruments, and academic topics.

Finally, I decided to step out of my room. Using my mastered super speed, I raced into the living room. The space was just that: spacious. There was light spilling in from the window walls, a view of the mountains that surrounded us, and several designer pieces of furniture. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in a single love seat. I saw them as my parents in a way. I glimpsed Emmett and Rosalie outside fighting playfully. Edward and Bella were most likely in their little cottage right outside of the main house. Renesmee and Jacob were out and about with their human friends. Alice and Jasper were upstairs dancing. It was just me and my idols at the moment.

They looked up when I walked in. If you were to look at me, you would know I was anorexic. I had little curves despite the beauty I received. I was a stick figure that models would die for. The moment they saw me, they were up on their feet. Esme covered her mouth with her hand and Carlisle's eyebrows scrunched up. "What is the meaning of this? What happened to your eyes?" I took a deep breath and explained, "I've been wanting to start attending the high school with everyone else, but I couldn't fix my eyes, so I tried imagining them different colors. At first it was purple, but eventually, I could tame down the vividness. I don't know why my red eyes won't go away."

Bella swept in with Edward at her side and said, "Probably because you starve yourself." I glared at her. Esme touched my arm cautiously as Carlisle examined my eyes. "How long have you been working on this?" I tried to count the days, weeks, months, but I had no idea. Time moved differently for me. So I shrugged. Carlisle sighed. "I think you must have been a shape-shifter in your human life. But I believe that if you can hold a single color in your eyes for a few hours and work on your human characteristics you can attend school with the rest. It'll get you out of the house, at least."

I knew I bugged Esme with how much I hung around at the mansion since I couldn't change my eye color. I didn't hunt often, so I annoyed her a lot. I knew she loved me, but I was obviously obnoxious. "School starts in two weeks. Do you think she can handle it?" Jasper crept down the stairs with Alice on his arm. Carlisle gazed at me. "I'm pretty sure. She can handle being thirsty for a month or more. I think she can contain herself around humans." "I do around the mutt," I muttered. I heard Jacob growl as he came in with his large self holding Renesmee close.

Rosalie and Emmett finally came in. Although I most certainly had an extremely less amount of blood running through my system, I was still stronger than Emmett and faster than Edward. I was strange. And that was just the beginning. I cracked a smile. That made everyone grin largely. "That is the first time you've showed any emotion other than hatred," Jasper stated. I shrugged in response. "I just can't wait to get out of this house." I paused and glanced outside. "I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1 - Chapter 2: Acting Skills**

Silver, you've got to loosen up!" Emmett had been the second person after Alice to try and fix my vampire-like habits. "If you stop yelling at me, maybe I might." Emmett let out an exasperated sigh. "Rose! Can you help her? I give up!" Rosalie came out and plopped down across from me. "What are you doing wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders and jumped up in about a nanosecond. "You _have_ to stop doing that! You are the only one who _always_ uses super speed."

I groaned and said, "I don't know how to stop!" Rosalie pressed her lips into a line before reminding me, "You won't be able to go to school if you can't learn it." I glared at her. "I _know_ that! But it's really hard." She rolled her eyes and left the room. I was so frustrated. I sped to my room and started pacing. My rug was already threadbare, but I would just get another one. And then I jumped out of my window and leaped into the trees.

My frustration showed in my hunting. I usually only ate the smaller animals ranging from squirrels to elk, but I ate four mountain lions before I laid on a rock, not tired physically, but needing some time to think. I only had a week left and I still didn't have the mandatory human basics down. I wondered if I ever would be ready to go to school. I stayed out about three days before going back. I'd eaten more than my fill.

Edward and Bella were playing with Renesmee and Jacob outside. "Back to the land of the living, have you?" Jacob taunted. I growled at him before speeding into the house. I almost collided with Carlisle. "Oh, I was just about to go looking for you." That was odd. He never got worried about my prolonged and solitary hunting expeditions. "What's the matter? Or _what's up_ as I should say." Carlisle laughed a little. "You're doing better with that. I was looking for you so I could possibly assist your training in humanity."

I nodded, relieved. "That would be great." We swept away into the living room at human speed. "Let's practice walking. I want you to walk across the room as nonchalantly as possible. And slowly." I took it one step at a time as Carlisle had taught me instead of letting my instincts guide me. "Humans often multitask while walking. Try having a conversation with me as you do that." I nodded again and asked, "What else is there to learn?"

I looked over to him while walking back and forth, changing pace every few laps. "Well, you must practice breathing. That is the most important thing. If the stench of that amount of human, you will have to fake it with your shoulders. But I don't believe you won't have a problem with that. So take a few breaths every few moments." I started doing that, slowly and rapidly, testing out my levels of difference. "You also need to blink. At least three times a minute." I practiced that too. "Now all at once. Let's try walking outside together talking."

We both strolled outside as human as possible. "I finished the recreation of your painting." He smiled minutely, "I always loved that painting. Only Edward was desperate enough to do something like repaint something someone else had already painted." I continued in my mortal strides and we fell into companionable silence as we edged the beginning of the foliage. "You might need a new name, Silver."

I paused in my stroll. "Yeah, I guess." Carlisle turned around to face me. "Any thoughts? You have until tomorrow. That is when they need the papers." I shook my head. "I shouldn't name myself. No one ever names themselves." Carlisle looked down with a smile on his face. "Yes, I suppose not. I'll get everyone to think on it. Try sitting down on this rock really quickly and test yourself. Now, the reason I was looking for you was other than training. There has been something that I heard wind of before Alice predicted. We're having a family meeting tonight."

I was so shocked I stopped breathing. "Oh, don't be so alarmed. You know Alice has blind spots. You're doing great with your acting skills." Esme came out and smiled at them. "I saw how well you were doing, Silver. I was just gazing at your recreation of the Volturi portrait." Carlisle raced towards the Edward before whispering into his ear. Edward turned to his family and told them something I didn't try to hear. Carlisle took one last glance at me now stiff on the rock before dashing inside. I followed knowing this meant a family meeting discussing something momentous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1 - Chapter 3: Family Meeting**

The whole Cullen coven was gathered in the living room. Everyone but I looked rather human. You could see they shifted once in a while. Maybe by crossing their legs, rubbing their chin, or folding their hands in their laps. But they all did some little tweak that left you thinking they were restless vampires. I tried to mimic them, but the meeting started before I could get a good representation going. Sitting beside Esme and Jasper, I awaited Carlisle's news along with everyone else.

He stood before us all calm as always. He started, "I got word from Vladimir and Stefan about the Volturi." There were several gasps and a few murmurs. There were a lot of us here. The largest coven after the Volturi. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob - we count him - makes four plus Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, and me equals to a resounding eleven. That was a lot keeping in mind that vampires usually only travel alone or in pairs. We made more noise than most groups, to say the least.

Carlisle got a glimpse of my confused gaze. "You don't know much about our recent encounter with the Volturi. Well, our Denali friends had a sister named Irina before your time. You know of their mother's immortal child. Well, Irina saw Renesmee during her first few weeks of life and thought that was the case. She alerted the Volturi with a grudge against the werewolves because they killed her mate, Laurent, because he was attempting to murder Bella."

He paused as I digested it all. "The Volturi arrived, but we were prepared. We had gathered as many witnesses as we could. Our relatives in Denali, the Amazon, North and South America, Egypt, Europe, Ireland, and Romania. You will meet most of them very soon, I believe. Well, Vladimir and Stefan ruled alongside many other Romanian vampires as the Volturi do today. Until the Italian ruler burned their castles. Now, they stand with a grudge. And they witnessed for us in Renesmee's case. And they alert me with whatever messages they receive about the Volturi. Are you all caught up, Silver?"

I nodded slowly, still trying to wrap my head around this. He continued on warily, "They have a new leader." Alice's head jerked away from Jasper and to Carlisle in less than half a second. "What happened to Aro?" her voice was so low no human could hear it. Carlisle shook his head. "No no no, Alice. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are still leading, but they have just added a new co-leader. Diomedes." I saw Emmett roll his eyes. Carlisle kept on. "We don't know what kind of superpower he possesses, but it is sure to be great because of how sudden they introduced him as co-leader."

Every else started asking a bunch of questions, but I was frozen. If I had functioning veins, adrenaline would be pumping through them. But I was completely frozen. Suddenly, I jerked back to reality. I asked Esme, "What happened?" She sighed and replied, "Edward, Alice, and Carlisle got into an intense conversation theorizing about Diomedes." I nodded and added, "I doubt Carlisle knows any more." She silently agreed as we watched Carlisle, Edward, and Alice talk in hushed tones. I rolled my eyes before Esme asked, "Can you change your eyes to different colors?"

I answered with a few blinks before she cracked a broad smile. "Extraordinary! Purple, you said was the original?" I nodded before returning them back to their blood-red roots. Finally, Carlisle turned around and spoke to us all, "There is nothing we can do right now. But Alice will be watching out for their decisions. They _will_ be back to us for some reason. We're going to move again." He sighed and I snarled my nose. "We're going to settle down in Washington once more. Anyone who ever knew or heard of us is dead so we'll have cover there." I glimpsed Bella cringe.

"We're going to rebuild the house we once had, but larger. And our Denali family will be coming to stay. And...others." He left it at that as he swept out of the room. Everyone else followed to their domain of the house. Eventually, I pried myself off the couch and went to my room. The portrait on my easel at the window sill called to me. Caius, Aro, Marcus, and Carlisle in Italy together. I sat in the chair beside it and gazed at it. Carlisle was no longer there, but he had a replacement. They didn't need one, but Diomedes was there nonetheless. I picked up a paintbrush and my brush moved over the paper effortlessly. I wasn't controlling it, but I didn't need to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 1 - Chapter 4: Artistic Gifts

As the sun rays touched everything inside the house, I admired my work. I cocked my head at its unusual aspect, but left my room. Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee were packing up the main rooms when I cam in. "Oh, nice of you to join us," Rosalie got on my nerves sometimes. Esme shook her head as I started aiding them. "What were you doing last night?" I narrowed my eyes. "I finished my painting." Esme's smile helped me along. "Can I see the finished result?" I nodded and led her - and the others, unfortunately - into my room.

I cautiously grabbed my portrait and glanced at it once more before bringing it into the light. Alice gasped and Esme pursed her lips. "That's not the same portrait," Bella offered. She was so smart, wasn't she? Yeah right. I nodded and said, "I know. Something last night. I change a lot of it. My instincts just took over." Alice rushed over and took it from me, careful not to touch the still-wet paint. "Remarkable. I think we've underestimated you, Silver." _You've got that right_ , I thought. I shrugged instead and Renesmee asked in her annoying falsetto voice, "What is it Aunt Alice?  
Alice took another look at me. "Carlisle said you might have been a shapeshifter in your other life. I think that might just be your power. I bet I know who you painted, Silver." She paused before smirking and replying, "This is Diomedes." Abruptly, I took another look at my drawing. While I'd not gotten rid of Carlisle, his stance was drastically different. Instead, he was off to the side looking crestfallen at a new person who wasn't in the original portrait. This new guy was standing a bit behind Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. He looked younger than his peers. While the original leaders were like alabaster, this man looked stronger, but not so much when compared to someone like Emmett.

Diomedes had hair as dark as a pit of tool in the night. His eyes were crimson like mine. He was beautiful even for a vampire. His cheekbones and jawlines were crisp and exact. His robes covered anything else I could gather about him. His skin, though pale, had a somewhat glow. His clean cut face startled me a bit. I'd not remembered painting him. I was knocked out of my reverie when Alice attacked me. "She's got some type of omniscience like me!" I smiled as I gazed at the painting. Alice took it from me. "Carlisle needs to see this."

I sat patiently in the living room once more. Carlisle examined the painting. "Alice, do you think that she has your sight, but can only express it in a form of art?" Alice pursed her lips before replying, "I honestly don't know. I don't see her telling the future in any way, but I don't know what she should be predicting. We've been laying low here in Maine for a while. And the Volturi don't know about her." Esme worriedly said, "They'd take her too. You know that." Carlisle calmed her. "Yes. She is special. And I think time has slowed down even farther for her. That's why she still has red eyes and she was transforming for two weeks. She still a newborn, technically."

It was hard to digest, but I finally got it under control. "What does that mean, Carlisle?" He shook his head and replied, "I have no idea, Silver." I sighed. "Let's finish packing though. If anything new occurs, be sure to warn me, okay?" I nodded and we got back to leaving. So many thoughts were buzzing in my head as I loaded up my few belongings. We would leave the furniture here. Carlisle had sold the house with it included. Some would take the truck - probably precious Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee - while the others ran to Washington. I was fine with that, but I hoped we wouldn't have to hunt while we were there. I _never_ hunted in front of anybody. Sooner than I would have thought, we were done.

My prediction was proven correct as the four special ones climbed into the car as the rest of us loaded ourselves with several bags. And we swooped through the foliage headed the Forks, Washington. I was faster and stronger so I had more bags than everyone but Emmett - we had the same amount because we had run out of bags even with Rosalie barely getting any - yet I still ran faster. I stayed right in front of them until Carlisle instructed me to stop for a moment. All of their eyes were black. They were thirsty. "When was the last time any of you fed?" Jasper answered, "Two weeks."

I rolled my eyes. "Go hunt. I'll stay right here." They all raced off in the hunt while I plopped down on a rock. I wondered why I wasn't thirsty. And if Carlisle's theory that time had slowed for me, why wasn't I as thirsty as a newborn? And at that moment, I caught a whiff of a human. It was worse than either Renesmee or Jacob, but there was no appeal for me. But I started to get a bit thirsty when I thought about it. So I left our stuff in search of a rabbit or two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 1 - Chapter 5: Moving Day**

Forks, Washington, was good enough, I suppose. It wasn't anything to look at, but it was something, I guess. After the hunt in South Dakota, no one had said another word to me. I wondered why, but didn't dare ask. We finally got to the mansion and we got to work on it, fixing it to make it better. A few rooms were added for our guests from Denali. I remembered Carlisle mentioning others might be coming. I shook it off as I continued building. Forks was shady and no sun reached into its canopy of trees. It rained as soon as we reached it. No wonder everyone had become so attached to this location. It was perfect vampire environment.

After we were satisfied with the mansion, Jacob raced off to the Quileute territory to warn them of their oncoming transformations. There were ten vampires - nine and a half, really, but still - in town and that meant the werewolves would be changing. Oh well. Finally, I asked why no one had talked to me on the way to Forks. "Rosalie, what did I do so wrong after the hunt?" She paused. "Did you not notice your lack of sparkling skin? We were directly in the sun and you had...nothing. If anything, I'd think you being so devoid of color would have the most. But no."

I wanted to ask Carlisle, but he was applying for the hospital. "I wonder why that is." Rosalie snorted. "You're obviously special, Silver. There's no wondering to it. You've got a uniqueness to combat Renesmee." I looked away. I was kind of mad at Rosalie at the moment. I took a glance at everyone around me. They were relaxing at home. I didn't know this place. It was alien and different. And we were to have strangers move in soon. I became exasperated with everything so I raced away from everything.

I ended up on a reservation. That was odd. I'd known the Quileutes were of Native American descent, but a reservation? There were obviously a few gaps in my memory. But that was strange too. I ignored that and walked away. I didn't need to damage anything. I craved interaction with someone who didn't hate me or was afraid of powers I possessed. I walked and walked until I saw a movie theater. I paid for a random one and sat down watching it halfheartedly. Some comedy that was a bunch of played out plots and cliches. When it was over, I trekked out. It was summer, so it was full. I got several dirty looks until one brave human approached me. But this human wasn't brave, but arrogant.

"Hey, tuts. I haven't seen you here before. Do you need a tour?" I stopped and turned to him grinding my indestructible teeth. He was obviously a football player with his school jacket and buzzed, blonde hair to match his awful tan. "I don't need your tour. In fact, I could probably teach _you_ a few things." A group had gathered and his friends booed and jawed at him. The jock cocked his head. "I don't think you know what you're getting into, little miss." I chortled and he cracked his knuckles in response. "Are you going to fight me?" He shrugged and replied, "If you make me."

I nodded to his threat. "I can take you down in a single move, _garçon stupide_." Stupid boy. I got a few strange looks at my words. They came out without hesitation from my part. French was the easiest language for me. He grinned and apologized smartly before throwing the first punch. I grabbed it midair and flipped him, not using all of my strength. It was just enough to knock him down. "That concludes the lesson, class." He groaned and he and his buddies struggled to get out of the theater. I smirked at the crowd and walked out back to the mansion. One guy, however, didn't want that.

"How did you do that?" I turned around just a bit too fast for a human, but he didn't notice it. He was a scraggly dork if covers were accurate about books. "I took karate when I was younger," I shrugged. I kept walking, but he caught up. "I don't recognize you either. Are you new?" I nodded reluctantly. I didn't know Carlisle's plan. "Yeah, something like that. I've _really_ got to go, cool?" My slang seemed nonchalant enough because he shrugged and walked off. _Are all humans that bad?_ I wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 1 - Chapter 6: Newcomers**

I walked up to my new home using my super speed. The Denali clan had obviously already arrived. I smelt them even stronger here. I crept cautiously into the house when I spotted the trail of blonde women and two brunette men. I recognized Tanya, Carmen, and Kate, but the others I'd not seen yet. It seemed that I was the only one not present at the introductions. Carlisle heard me come in and grabbed my hand before pulling me over.

"This is the newest addition to the family. You've met Tanya, Carmen, and Kate, but you don't know the rest. This is Carmen's mate, Eleazar," he was more clean-cut and put-together, "and Kate's mate, Garrett." He had a guitar across his back and long, shaggy hair. "This is..." The awkwardness in the room was obvious so I interjected. "I don't remember my past life so I'm going by Silver thanks to Emmett. Just until we can unlock my memories."

They all nodded in comprehension. The newcomers had yet to explain themselves. "So why are they here?" It was rude, of course, but what did I have to lose? Rosalie rolled her eyes where she stood beside Tanya. "Did you not hear the memo about Diomedes?" I had completely forgotten about that. After all, I'd been the one to paint the picture. Edward read my mind quite literally. I hated him for that sometimes. "Silver painted a portrait of Diomedes, Tanya."

The whole Denali clan jerked their heads toward me. I shrugged and retrieved the painting as if it were nothing more than a simple piece of paper. I nonchalantly placed myself on the couch as they feigned over my work. Eleazar was the first to break the murmur, "Do you see the future as Alice does?" I shrugged again. They were getting on my nerves a bit. Finally, Esme rebutted with, "She has some special powers. Show them your eye trick."

Inwardly groaning before hearing Edward chuckle a bit, I got up and went over to the hoard of guests. My crimson eyes glanced at all of them once before I attempted my new trick. One eye turned green and the other blue. Several gasps from both covens resounded throughout the living room. "Remarkable," Carmen stated. Again, I shrugged being like problem child I was. I heard Edward stifle a giggle once again at my snide comment about myself. I hated him sometimes.

"Hate you too." I jerked my head around. It was most definitely Edward's voice, but I'd been looking at him and he hadn't moved his lips. _Was that you, Edward?_ I thought. He narrowed his eyes and pulled me into the useless kitchen. "What do you mean?" I rubbed my eyes and explained, "When I said I hated you in my head, I got a response back from _your voice_ replying. Is this a sick joke?" But I could tell from the strain in his jaw and the uncertainty in his voice that it was not.

"Carlisle, Silver's got a new problem." All thoughts of our guests were abandoned as the host came in hurriedly and checked me out. There was an unknown odor in the area. I was the only one who seemed concerned as they all glanced at me wearily. My eyes were darting everywhere. It was too late for any action when I glimpsed the dark-skinned women standing in the doorway as I caught the full whiff of their untamed scent. Only then did I hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 1 - Chapter 7: Numb Burning**

I felt everything as I hit my knees first. The smell of the new vampires continued to stay strong in my nose. I heard my own voice calling, "I'll go," over and over. That was the only sound I heard. I could see everything, but I was also seeing other things. The robes of the Volturi I had drawn before. Aro, Caius, and Marcus walking in front of their mates. Diomedes as I had drawn him without a mate. The Cullen and Denali covens were there with many others. I was still as I watched the groups of people talk. No noise was uttered and I was left in the dark. Then it was gone and all I could see was my home and those who inhabited it.

Alice helped me up with a smile plastered on her face. I stood still as a statue as she asked, "What did you see?" I scrunched my eyebrows. "We were facing the Volturi. The Denali coven was there and tons of other vampires." I looked around searching for the vampires I had smelt. I found them and nearly hit the floor again. " _They_ were there, too," I hissed. There were three Amazonian females standing in the doorway. Carlisle met my gaze and cleared his throat.

"Silver, this is Senna, Kachiri, and Zafrina." Zafrina's wild, red eyes met mine. She didn't say anything before she led the rest of the group to the couch. "Why are they here?" I asked. Zafrina replied calmly, "To fight the Volturi once more." Everyone got quiet until Alice whispered to me, "You can see the future, Silver." I rubbed my eyelids very wearily. "Alice, I don't think so. There was no sound." It was a small lie, but no matter. "And why haven't I always been able to do this?"

The face of Diomedes floated in my mind loudly. I tried to shake it away. Everything was so sharp as if I had just woken up from becoming a vampire. There was a dull burning in my ghostly veins. "We need to gather the rest of us," Carlisle instructed. Bella hugged her daughter tightly. I was still rather numb as I walked to my room. I was still wondering exactly why the appearance of Zafrina had caused such a rift in everything I knew. And then she walked in.

There was a buzzing in my eyes. A vision trying to resurface. But it never came. She cocked her head intimidatingly. "You are special. Very, very, very special." I looked away from her extreme gaze as the sun started setting. "Peculiar. My gift doesn't appear to work on you." I jerked my head over to her. "Why doesn't it?" Her eyebrows scrunched up. "Edward's does." "Kate?" I hadn't known Kate had a special group, so I got up and walked out to her.

She was sitting on Garrett's lap in the living room listening to Bella and Edward talk. "Kate, try your gift on me." The burning in my body was stronger. She walked over cautiously. "Is there a reason why?" I nodded and told her of my resistance of Zafrina's power. She nodded to my story before putting her hand on my shoulder. I saw the sparks of electricity, but nothing occurred. "Impressive. You must have a shield like Bella."

At her name, Bella came over with Edward following along. "What is happening?" I explained quickly about what had happened. Edward's eyes never left my gaze. He was wondering why I wasn't resistant to him. I stood still as a statue as Edward informed Carlisle. Everything was happening so quickly. "How long has she been a vampire, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked. Carlisle answered with four years. "And she still has the red eyes?" Carlisle hesitantly nodded.

"I also took two weeks to transform," I added. Eleazar replied, "You've got...something. I cannot identify your extreme power, though. Odd." Odd. That name struck something in me and the burning continued. Suddenly, the silence broke with a newcomer. "Vladimir and Stefan are here," Carlisle announced glancing at me worriedly. "They're going to like you too much," he warned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 1 - Chapter 8: Meet and Greet**

Vladimir and Stefan had loved me. I was fine with it. Vladimir had the same coloring as me with silver hair (albeit his was more blonde, but close) and red eyes. I enjoyed their stories of the Volturi. Unlike everyone else, we were the only three not afraid of the large group. The three of us also took time trying to discover my true power. We experimented with my shape-shifting as the rest of the vampires sauntered into the Cullen home. There were a resounding forty vampires in a single place.

Jacob was almost always gone to tend to the new Quiluete werewolves as we discussed a game plan. It was certain that the Volturi would want a fight this time. And if the werewolves were willing to fight, we could possibly have an almost fair fight. Soon, eleven more vampires showed up from all over the place. There was one in particular named Marina that lived in the ocean with her mate Lana. Lana was much more open to the land than Marina and the two of us bonded a bit.

I bet with Vladimir, Stefan, Lana, and Marina that I could go the longest without feeding and I won. While the two girls rarely fed on humans because of their location, they were the first out. And the men were out soon. And I didn't hunt for another two weeks after that. Everyone puzzled over that as I sat looking still like a newborn. I stayed my distance from Zafrina and she from me. I was glad Renesmee and Carlisle were there to be gracious hosts because I was very reluctant towards many.

The Irish coven looked awful. They were weak and I somehow knew this was a result of their attempt at becoming _vegetarian_ as we were. They would be the first down in a fight. And we had three hybrids in our group: Renesmee, Nahel, and Pierre. Pierre was one of the last ones to join us. He hung out quietly with my group as we goofed about. We were the outcasts a bit. I was, at least. I got him _addicted_ to cigarettes. We vampires couldn't do that, but he always had one in.

The nine others who had joined us were rather new. They weren't friends with Carlisle, but had heard of his coven and had been curious. Along with Pierre came his mate Molly. She was a younger vampire than I and Pierre had happened upon her in Wales. She became an addition to our group along with a gay vampire named Vincent. Pierre was tall with crimson hair to match his eyes. He had dyed it as a twenty-three year old human before being bitten by a vampire on the way home from a rave.

Molly was nice and quiet. She resembled Renesmee in the slightest bit with her petite structure and brown hair. While she was vegetarian, Pierre was a human eater. She was technically older than him because she was twenty-three when bitten, but she looked so much younger. Vincent didn't talk much, but we knew he was from Africa somewhere. That was all. Marina and Lana were quite different than any vampire I'd seen. Marina had curly, black hair and Lana had platinum blonde. They both looked fish-like in some ways. Water-logged. They didn't know who had bit them, but had been bit in the ocean together.

Rosalie and Emmett started their own group beginning with a couple named Juno and Jupiter. They had changed their names soon after they had met each other. They were from the Roman Empire and escaped together surviving off of humans. Both were tall, intimidating, blonde, and strong. Stronger than Emmett actually. Those four were the only ones in that group.

Renesmee was constantly buzzing about with everyone. But she had a special place for Zafrina and Benjamin. Esme stayed close to a German woman named Gretchen and Jasper enjoyed an ex-Nazi vampire Kurt and his mate Risa. While Risa was a gypsy with dark hair and skin, Kurt was blonde as the stereotypical Nazi. He didn't like to talk of his past with anyone but Jasper. Alice became fast friends with Risa because she had omniscience also. But hers was slighter. She can tell small details like she had been as a fortune-teller in her other life.

The last to join us was a man named Xavier whom only wanted to fight. He didn't care if it was with the Volturi, but he wanted bloodshed. As if we had any. He was a broody vampire with dark hair and red eyes. He was shorter than most, but we knew not to cross him. He, Emmett, and Jupiter often got into little fights. But what could you expect when you had fifty-one vampires of extremely different nationalities, ethnicity, and backgrounds?


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 1 - Chapter 9: Preparations**

Both Risa and Alice were on constant lookout for the Volturi. But, of course, I was the one to give us some time frame. I was painting once more and the finished product was Aro and Caius flanked by Marcus and Diomedes. They were in the mountains of Forks with their army. But the distinct characteristic that gave us warning was the storm clouds in the sky and the leaves on the ground. Autumn was the time they would attack.

We prepared with training from everyone. We also strategized. At the moment, Aro was seeking out almost all of us. Everyone with powers. Especially Alice, Edward, and Bella. Carlisle theorized that they would crave me too, but wasn't exactly worried as long as I stayed away from Aro. But I was known to rebel. Bella was our most valuable assets. She would most likely not be fighting. She would likely be on the sidelines watching and protecting all of us with her shield. But that changed when my portrait was painted.

There were more in the Volturi than Carlisle had been prepared. While there were fifty of us along with however many werewolves, we were still close in number. They had thirty-four in their guard, but all of the witnesses prepared to fight added up to just a few shy of sixty. We all hoped it was enough. The burning in my veins never exactly went away, but was dull enough eventually for me to get back on in my life. School had started a few weeks before I remembered it once more. If my calculations were correct, the Volturi would be here a few days after Halloween. So I went to the school.

Pierre, Molly, Vincent, Lana, and Marina all followed suit, but took up different last names as if they were cousins. I was the only Cullen as Marina and Molly were named Roberts. Lana and Pierre became Monets as Vincent kept his human last name Young. Carlisle and Esme were unhappy with me, but Renesmee and Jacob joined also. Along with us was Benjamin, Tia, and Nahuel. I believe Tanya would have come, but she decided she wouldn't crowd the corridors.

School was simple for us. We were only doing it to keep our mind off of the Volturi. The week of Halloween, however, we were very careful. Time was going by quickly, so we joined the _more mature_ vampires in preparing. We ended up with twenty-one werewolves. Pretty much every Quiluete boy between the ages of thirteen and twenty. But there was a single girl like this werewolf Leah Clearwater I heard of several times. This one's name was Annaleah after Sam's ex-girlfriend whom had been the only other female werewolf. Too complicated for me, really.

The day of Halloween came with a warning of thunderstorms as we we all sat in suspense. The burning in my veins increased so much that I pulled Alice aside and whispered, "I think they may come tonight." And they did. I was the only one who could smell them. Their scent was of paper, but there was a single smell that stuck out among the large crowd. It was of something...familiar. And that was when I retrieved my first memory.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 1 - Chapter 10: Stormclouds**

I was swimming in a lake in a familiar land. I couldn't put my finger on anything in particular except for the lake. It was dark out and I was swimming towards a light on a hill that was the only thing bright enough to see. But I didn't look like myself. I had purple hair and tan skin. The smile on my lips was dripping with venom as I stepped onto solid ground. I saw someone creep out of the shadows. The moment I saw the familiar face, I changed into someone different. How I did now. Silver hair and green eyes. Then that familiar person threw the dagger he was holding.

I jerked back to reality the moment the paper smell reached everyone else's noses. Carlisle instructed us to get to the clearing as thunder roared above us. Rain wouldn't yet give way. We all lined up in random formations along the clearing. I saw the ones who had done this before whisper to their mates about how similar this was to the last time. Most stayed with their mates, but I stood alone. Carlisle and Esme headed our straggly line as Renesmee, Edward, and Bella stayed towards the back.

I heard the roar of the werewolves as the walked into the empty windows we'd created. The smell of the 3000 year old vampires startled me as the got closer and closer. I thought to myself for Edward to hear, _Diomedes smells quite different than the rest_. I turned to him and he nodded before replying in my head, _Maybe that signifies his extreme power_. I nodded and kept quiet after that. Alice and Jasper were so tightly together, it was a wonder they were actually two different people. Xavier's eyes gleamed with the challenge ahead.

Then they came into view. All of them were wearing the classic robes of the Volturi as they came into view in their straight line. The leaves crunched under their feet as they continued walking until Aro and Caius stopped. Diomedes was exactly as I had drawn him. But you could see more definition in his cheekbones and the robes hugged his arms and small waistline flawlessly. Marcus stood beside him very gracefully as Aro grinned at all of us.

"Preparing for a fight, are we?" he taunted. I hissed and Pierre cautioned me. Aro's eyes darted towards me. "You have several newborns with you, Carlisle. I'm beginning to think you're creating an army." Jasper nearly broke from Alice's hold, but she kept him grounded. Carlisle stepped forward. "What is the reason you have brought your entire guard and witnesses along?" Aro flashed his eyes to Alice. "As you can see, we've added two skilled vampires to our guard. We were hoping we could encourage others to do the same."

My eyes found the other addition besides Diomedes. There was a woman standing beside Jane and Alec. Alec was standing slightly in front of her and seemed awful close. It must be his newfound mate, I figured. She had dark hair and eyes meaning she was thirsty. She seemed very similar to his twin sister, but different in other ways. Jane seemed jealous.

Jane glared at Bella as Bella concentrated hard. I was scanning the group when I locked eyes with Diomedes. He flashed a fluorescent grin at me and I felt the fire in my veins erupt. Aro then spoke again, "It seems that you are reluctant to let your most valuable prizes go. But I hope I can take at least one." His eyes grazed over to Pierre and the flush of his cheeks and heavy jacket. It was cold out. Aro shook his head before finishing the once-over.

"It seems that new evidence supports you aiding a fugitive of the law. And others who don't belong." I saw his gaze land at Lana and Marina clutching for each other with their strangely shaped teeth bared. Carlisle asked with his eyes narrowed, "Who would that be?" Aro chuckled a bit. "Your boy Xavier hasn't had the cleanest record. He's much like you, Edward. But more dangerous. He told his human mate of the supernatural. A crime worthy of punishment."

Xavier let out an ear-splitting shriek. Aro waited until he was done before adding, "I am willing to make a deal, though." We all waited in suspense. The upward curve of Caius's lips frightened and angered me slightly at the same time. Aro then finished with his finale of a closing statement; "We'll clear your entire record of past wrongdoings if..." he paused for dramatic effect, "you hand over one of your _gifted_ members."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 1 - Chapter 11: Sacrifice**

Carlisle turned for a moment to look at us all. "There is no way I'm letting any of you go." I looked towards Xavier with his fists balled and eyes shooting daggers at Aro. The leader of the Volturi said, "It is either that or a fight." Carlisle looked down. We hadn't known what he had been planning because he had somehow snuck under one of Alice's blind spots and Risa had no idea what they were going to do either. All they had were my paintings and that told nothing.

Finally, Carlisle turned around and sighed. Aro grinned and asked, "Have you come to a decision?" Carlisle looked so helpless as he replied, "We've decided to fi-" "I'll go!" I yelled and stepped up beside Esme. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me. "I won't let you, Silver. You're too valuable." I whispered, "I'm unstable. They won't know what to do with me. I'll find a way out if I have to. Trust me, Carlisle. I can't have any of you getting hurt by them."

The pain in his eyes made the burning in my veins hotter. "Silver, I can't just send you straight into the Volturi." "Sure you can. They can't hurt me until I have given them every piece of evidence as to how to get to Alice, Edward, Bella, and the others. Not to mention their mind tricks probably won't work on me. You need to let me go. It's the only way." Carlisle paused to think it over. Esme had obvious hurt on her face, but I knew she would let me go.

Carlisle relented and nodded. "It is." I replied with, "I'll be back. I don't know when, but I swear I will. And you need to keep everyone here at quick disposal. I would suggest finding an area where you can reconstruct a large house to hold everyone. Convince as many as you can to resist human blood. Those who cannot won't be allowed to stay. Have you got a plan?" He nodded reluctantly, trusting me completely at that moment. I turned around to face the Volturi. The group I wasn't afraid of. The group I wanted to take down from the inside.

Aro's grin diminished as I started walking towards him. "I trade myself in for Xavier." Aro leaned towards to Marcus and asked, "Is she his mate?" He shook his head. "Barely knows him." Aro's lips curled into a smile once more. "Curious creature. May I?" I raised an eyebrow. "What will happen if I say no?" His face fell before his smile resumed. "You'd be the first." I shrugged before handing him my hand. He knitted his eyebrows in concentration. "Nothing, I bet."

He nodded. "Nothing." I shrugged once more and he sighed. "I'll take you in for the fugitive, but you'll pay the price of what you lack. Say goodbye to your _family_." I whipped around rapidly before mouthing goodbye. I relayed the information I gave to Carlisle to Edward before Felix took my arm and we sped away heading towards Volterra.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2:**

So I've given myself up to the enemy for an unfamiliar fugitive. Great...


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2 - Chapter 1: Travel Time**

"So I guess this means I won't be getting my stuff back anytime soon, would it?" I asked as we sped across the vast expanses of America. I was about as fast as the faster runner here. One of the guard - I'm not exactly sure who - answered, "Felix got your necessities." A bag came flying to me and I gripped it with all my might. I was happy to see that this bag was my emergency evacuation pack. Everything I could possibly need when leaving home was here. I smiled a bit as we kept racing along. I noticed Felix staring at me quite angrily. His power - whatever it was - must not work on me.

A little giggle escaped my lips. This wasn't all bad. It was like I was a kid on an adventure in a toy shop. I was just messing with all the buttons until someone came to show me the exit because I was being obnoxious. I tried to recall Felix's power and I came up with him being the tracker. Ah. I attempted to track Esme and found that I could do it. She was in the living room doing as much crying as a vampire could with nonfunctioning tear ducts. My previous giggle was lost in the silence of the misery and company.

I didn't even take time to wonder how long I had been a tracker. I didn't try to find anyone else. I just focused in on Carlisle and Esme comforting each other. Eventually, I saw Xavier apologizing and Carlisle shrugging him off. Eventually, I couldn't hear Edward's voice. But I heard others'. It was strange. It seemed that all of a sudden, all of my senses were on overload. I could hear the thoughts of every single person in the Volturi.

It was all too much and gave me a bit of what I could have of a headache. The one voice I paid attention to, however, was Aro. He was wondering what mess he had gotten himself into by receiving no doubt the worst vampire in all of Carlisle's coven. I just smirked. That smirk was wiped off when he started theorizing as to whether or not I had a shield like Bella to protect myself from his gift. I decided it would be very fun to play around with them and act like a seemingly normal vampire. If I could, I might even let Aro read my thoughts. It depended on just how much power I thought I possessed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2 - Chapter 2: Tuscany Turnout**

When we reached Volturra, I was immediately bored. In the Cullen coven, I was the one who moped around, but I still had social interaction. Here, you didn't seem to talk. I wasn't scared or anything of that matter, I was just shushed by the tension and intimidation they apparently felt from their own group. Group dynamics, I guess.  
I knew that a few were attempting their gifts on me, but of course none of them worked. I guess I did have a shield. Bella would be _so_ mad. If I ever saw her again. Sudden emotions claws at my throat almost as bad as being thirsty. Which I wasn't. Suddenly, my throats were on how I was going to get back to my coven. It seemed impossible.  
When I entered the domain of the Volturi, I realized they weren't happy with who they had recruited. I finally broke the silence by shoving the new girl in the shoulder lightly and joking, "This place is like Dracula's." She looked at me with anger and shock at the same time. I thought I noticed a sliver of fear, but she turned away too soon.  
I sighed at my situation. Would there ever be an end? I figured the full brunt of the circumstances would hit me soon enough, so I asked the one question I knew to ask. "What do you want from me?" All heads turned to me as we wandered the halls. I felt myself grow impatient before Diomedes laughed good-naturedly and answered, "To be part of the guard, of course."  
The burning in my veins suddenly intensified by a million times. Diomedes was apparently someone to stay away from. Only trouble could result from being anywhere near him. And the closest thing to pain I had memory of. I ignored him as Aro purred, "We want to find out as much as possible about our new little jewel." That was unlikely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2 - Chapter 3: Tender Theories**

I was given my own "room" to place my stuff in. Unlike my home with the Cullens', this one was damp and overall not comfortable. I kept my bag on my back at all times so as to keep my valuables from unknown death. Then Felix retrieved me to talk with Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Diomedes.  
I tromped down the ancient hallways beside Felix. That showed I refused to be led. I had a feeling that the disappointment in finding anything would soon overcome them and they'd either kill me or let me go. I was hoping for the latter, but you know how that goes.  
They were waiting patiently for me to walk in. I was a bit shocked that the entire guard was gathered to meet me. Aro was the first to acknowledge my presence. "Ah! Our own little Cullen. It is nice to see you my dear." He held out his hand once more before redrawing it in realization. I had a theory, but it would need more practice without them here.  
"We've seen that you've got exceptional powers, but we would like to test that. If you would, state any you are sure of." I shrugged. "There isn't much." I saw Caius's eyes narrowed dangerously at me. "I see. If we could just...experiment."  
He snapped his fingers and every person in the room directs their attention at me. I could feel their power pounding against the shield I put up. Every little piece of power they place against me. I decided go test my theory and glanced momentarily at the four leaders pretending to appear anxious.  
I let one aspect go ad I felt something swell in my brain. A temporary twitch as I felt the pain. Everyone smiled. They thought my shield was weakening. Maybe they'd release me. I kept that thought as I did it thirty-three more times. Each time I experienced a different type of pain or pleasure. I absorbed it all whether it hurt or not. I sure made it seem as if it hurt.  
It was exhausting mostly. When so was done dipping my feet into everyone's powers, I was out of breath. I let my shield weaken in the slightest even though I could handle it as if I had just started. I let the pain dance across my pain until Diomedes finally shouted, "Enough!" My shield immediately felt a loss of weight. I sighed half pretending and half real. I was _so_ glad he'd stopped them. I just wondered why.  
"I believe that we've proven the point we had to make. Miss..." "I don't have a name," I stated simply. He scrunched his eyebrows. "You don't have a name?" I shook my head. "I have no recollection of my human life and have been going by a nickname since I was born." Caius interjected, "Who created you? Was it Edward's newborn?"  
Ah, they thought Bella had given me a piece of her shield. Gotcha. "Nah, Carlisle bit me. Never seen me till I was drowning in the ocean almost dying. Strange, huh? Did I mention it took two weeks for me to transform?" I was too busy trying to get them riled up to pay attention to the burning in my veins, the powers being use against me, the stared from all three leaders especially Caius, and the fact I wanted them to see me as insignificant and to let me to home. Oh well.  
They all gasped at my revelation. "Truly a jewel! Such a strange concoction. And you're sure Aro that..." Caius's words stopped abruptly when he realized no one knew the truth about me. Only I did. I could be lying. I could be stretching the truth. I saw Diomedes whisper something under his breath so that I couldn't hear. But I had enhanced senses beyond the common vampire, so I heard him say, "Truly a gift. We need to keep her."  
Aro looked about at us before announcing, "We would like time with our guest alone." Everyone rushed out with the exception of Felix and another guard. "Utterly alone." They scampered away looking quite confused. I wondered if they trusted me or thought that four to one were odds that worked in their favor. Probably the latter.  
"Come child. Touch my hand once more." I did so and put my hand in Aro's. I had a sudden thought. If I wanted to get home, I could send him a fake life. But did I really want to get home to Forks, Washington where I had only two people in my coven that enjoyed my company? The answer was no. So I resisted Aro. And he developed a sudden twitch.  
"A shield. Hmm...just like young Bella. So very peculiar." Marcus whispered something to Diomedes along the lines of, "One more vampire to fight for the lead, huh?" I snorted and they realized my sudden skill. Diomedes mentioned it to Aro in a voice loud enough for the average vampire to hear. "Even more unique."  
I turned to Diomedes and the burning continued. I cocked my head and examined him. He looked too new to be a Volturi, but what did I know when we all looked alike. He seemed go set his feet up in a way that I might. I looked down and noticed that our feet and distribution of weight mirrored each other. Interesting.  
He caught me looking, but that didn't faze other of us. He began taking profile of me. No need to change my appearance for him. Aro and Caius were still looking intently at me as Marcus gazed longingly at Diomedes. Strange. I would have thought that to add a new leader they would have gotten rid of another, but Marcus - the weakest link - stood before me living. I took a mental note to seek him out to converse sometime. Wisdom seeped through his facade.  
Diomedes and I finally finished our detection and both turned to the contemplating leaders. "I think we should discuss it as leaders," Aro said. "Miss, please retire to your rooms. It may be a while, but alert someone if thirst meets you." I smirked a bit before trimming out. It was easy to rush to my room and listen in on their conversation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 2 - Chapter 4: Doubtful Debates**

Diomedes started, "If we can convince that we are the good guys, then it is vital to have her. Think of all the power she has. She's got more than the shield. I told you what vibe I got from her." Caius threw his hands up. "You just like her beauty!"  
I saw Caius's angry face as if I were there. More strange powers. Marcus calmly said to Caius, "No, he is correct, Caius. She hads something exceptional to her." Aro sat like a statue. "I think we should recruit her. She may also be able go convince the other Cullens to join. Wouldn't that make our lives easier?"  
I wanted to slap all of them. "Diomedes, you seem more her style. How about you tell her about the invitation." "Invitation?" Caius sputtered. Aro nodded and replied, "She has a choice. Everyone does..." The look on his face told me that my other choice was death. That was great.  
Diomedes bowed a bit at the other three. "I will do so." He began walking away when Aro called, "I want you to keep your distance from this one. She can and will take you down." Diomedes rolled his eyes and walked out. Oh, he doubted me did he? That would change in just a moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 2 - Chapter 5: Unpredictability**

"Hey, Silver, we've got an invitation for you. If you choose-" "I know the invitation," I spat. "I have no choice but to accept. And I also know you think you can beat me. Want to go? Because I have more power than you can even imagine." "Calm down, now. I want an answer to the proposal." I rolled my eyes and hissed, "I have no other option. It is either this or my demise. I think a life here is better than immortal hell, wouldn't you think?" The last words were enunciated sharply.

I threw my hair back dramatically. "But you don't think, do you?" I poked my finger into his armored chest. "You just do. Actions speak louder than thought, right? Your head doesn't have time to wrap itself around what you are doing in the moment before it is already over. You are a stupid, ignorant _connard. Va te faire eculer, fils de pute!"_ He narrowed his eyes as I got a grip on myself. "Why were you speaking a different language?" I would've blushed if I could have.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? It was French. And I sure wish you'd known what I was saying. Tell Aro, Caius, and Marcus that I accept their invitation and that I will comply. And call off Chelsea because it doesn't work on me. Don't expect much because I'm..." I raced behind him and put my hands on his neck. "unpredictable." I was back in place by the time he was able to get it together. "Bon Voyage!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2 - Chapter 6: Rants and Reasons**

I didn't even bother listening in on their conversation. I lay in my bed trying not to think of the extreme burning I'd felt touching Diomedes's neck and felt myself tiring a bit. If that were even possible. Physically, I was in no pain at all. But it was my mental stability I worried about. I slowly and cautiously let my shield down and immediately felt better. But then I got this extreme urge to confess my loyalty to the Volturi. I pushed it down and replaced my shield. This was going to be an extraordinarily hard feat to accomplish.

A few minutes later, a vampire I had not seen as part of the guard rushed into my rooms and began examining me very intently. I reached inside of his pale, balding head and heard him taking measurements of me. It was obvious that he was about to tailor Volturi robes onto my body. I let him do whatever as I wondered if being Volturi gave you permission to travel to anywhere alone. Suddenly, I looked down and saw that the robes were already made. I raised an eyebrow. "I have duplicates on your bed if you are to soil these in battle or..." he looked me up and down before continuing, "elsewhere."

My blood boiled and my hand locked with his throat in a split second. "Oh, really? It sure would be a shame if your corpse was to accidentally..." I twisted my hand so that it threatened to pull his head away from his neck, "stain my brand new robes." I let him drop and he sized me up before racing after me. I sighed as if this was a waste of my time and held a barricade in front of me. More strange powers. As he seemed to be getting sick of looking for a way in, Diomedes entered. "I hope you've received your robes for we have...Dear Lord! Let him go!" I had taken hold of the tailor once more.

I dropped him and the vampire glared at me. Diomedes dismissed him before narrowing his eyes at me. "You are supposed to be behaving yourself, Silver. I think it rather rude that you are going about picking a fight with everyone." "Fight me," I snarled at him. His eyes were set ablaze at my comment. "Look Frenchie. I am the one who kept you from the others' wrath. They don't like you. But they admire your power. We honestly cannot touch you. Even more curious is that we would like to find similar humans like you that could be transformed into a powerful vampire such as you. That is why we need you to think as much as you can for a memory."

I sat up straighter. "You don't get it, do you?" He shook his head. "I have been trying to do that since the day I awoke from the transformation. Carlisle wondered what I'd done for two weeks without a human life to run through. It was impossible. I just vegetated for two weeks. Do you really think that I love immortal life so much that I don't care for my life before? Really? That's some shallow thinking and I think one of the leaders of the Volturi would be smarter than that." His nose flared his time, but his eyes read that he had had my sympathy for a moment.

"I think that you might be a nice guy, honestly. But I hate you. I hate every single one of the Voluri and the coven itself. The Cullens weren't the best, but better than this ancient, run-down civilization with outdated rules that _everyone_ must follow. Of course you aren't even listening." He jerked back to the conversation. "Did you say that the Cullens weren't the best?"I nodded and crossed my arms. He broke out into a smile. "So you like people? Oh this is great! I must go tell Aro!" He raced away giddy as a schoolboy. Excellent. Ugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 2 - Chapter 7: Handshakes**

There was no escape. I'd only been here maybe an hour or two and I was already exhausted from everything. I gazed down at my robes and began to figure out a plan. I _could_ go back to the Cullens, but where would they look for me? At the Cullens. And then they'd take every single one of them back. And I didn't really want to go back. This was kind of exciting. Exhausting, but exhilarating all the same. I swirled around in the dark robes before jumping towards the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Felix demanded. I scrunched my eyebrows and motioned towards my robes. "I have Volturi robes. Am I not allowed to be here?" He growled, "Not necessarily. But it is advised that you stay in your room until your next mission or command." I rolled my eyes. "Try and stop me." I turned my back as bait and he pounced as suspected. I went straight to the floor before flipping away and he grunted. "Bitch." I grinned. "Not so fast, are you?" He seemed infuriated, but turned his back and walked away.

 _Try not to cause anymore trouble..._ I jerked back to reality. That wasn't my own thought. That was...a memory! I gasp and I jump into the nearest room. I take deep (unnecessary) breaths before I am finally able to get a hold of myself. Then I lost it again when I realize that I'm in the library. And I'm not alone. "So I see you actually _enjoy_ antagonizing everyone you encounter." I glare at Diomedes beneath my translucent eyebrows. "Yeah, thanks for the input, but what are you doing in here?"

He pursed his lips. "Studying." I rolled my eyes again. I was beginning to feel this was almost an unnatural amount of eye rolls. "I'm studying as to why you have no memory. I had theorized that it had been all in your head...I mean shield." I snarled at him. "Then I realized that couldn't possibly be the case because you don't have a shield." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms in the sassiest manner possible. "What could that possibly mean?" A devious grin came upon his face. "I have a proposal for you." I grit my teeth. "Care to elaborate?" I asked. He nodded and closed the book he was looking at before pacing in front of me.

"I want to know more about you, your memories, and your powers. There must be something you want from me." I ran things through my head. I knew almost nothing that he would be searching for under the Volturi's watch, so _maybe_ this was a genuine way to get to know me. Impossible. Either way, he was getting nothing and I was getting what I wanted. "I want to ask you my own type of questions." He grinned a little. "A question for a question?" he inquired. I nodded. He held out his hand. "A deal's a deal," I let a grin escape as I shook his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 2 - Chapter 8: Questionnaires**

I sat down on one of the library couches really just looking for a distraction. "I'm in a nice mood, Di, so I'll allow you the first question." He whistled slowly. "Your nice mood includes taking down full sized vampires in corridors. Well well well, aren't I just a lucky duck." I snarled at him a bit playfully. He pursed his lips. "Have you actually ever had a memory?" I took my turn pursing my lips. "Depends on what you describe as a memory per se." He scrunched up his eyebrows. "Anything that you would describe as a memory." I sighed very heavily before answering truthfully, "I remember being pierced with a dagger by someone. But that isn't how I died because Carlisle saved me from drowning. And today a voice told me to stay out of trouble. If that qualifies."

He nodded a bit and just kept on flipping. "You, know, you can ask a question." I nodded. "But the deal with that you cannot ask yours until I ask mine. A question for a question, so I'll hold onto mine for an _actual_ inquisition, thank you very much." He sighed before shaking his head playfully. "What special power made you able to join the Volturi?" I really was curious just in case we got into a fight. He chuckled a bit under his breath before reluctantly replying, "Teleportation and what I call mind surfing. Not to mention I'm old as dirt. Older actually. I'm considered Dracula's dad." I laughed despite myself. "Teleportation. That's something. It seems...useful. And yet you've not used it once." He looked down at his book once more. "The Volturi want it kept secret so we can use it as a surprise attack. Wait a minute, that was a question!" I shook my head. "Nope, you offered me the information."

He groaned before plopping down casually beside me. "This one doesn't count, by the way. I need to know. The last time you fed." I scrunched my eyebrows. "Eh, five weeks. I'm pretty good on that cow. Strange seeing one where I was at. Oh well." He cocked his head. "You're a vegetarian? So when was your last human?" Confusion was knit through his voice. "That counts as a question and I've never eaten a human in my entire immortal life." Shock registered on his face. "That is rather impressive. And you caught me again. Dammit." He kicked at the table before noticing my thinking face. "I wonder what you'll ask me." I smiled a bit. "May I give you permission to try your gift on me?"

He seemed curious, but nodded. "Sure. I don't see the harm. Mind surfing, let's go. Open your mind." I let a little hole in my shield through and he seeped in, grabbed my last hunt, and I closed it. "Well, one thing. Interesting." I couldn't respond. My body was suddenly feeling very weak. The burning sensation was back but almost one hundred times worse. When Diomedes put his hand on my shoulder, it hurt even worse. "Lay down. Has this ever happened before?" I blacked out once more to meet another memory.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 2 - Chapter 9: Memories and Missions**

The memory resurfaced and I was a child. That's what I grasped at least. I saw a couple that seemed quite distant from each other. The woman was tall and stern with wrinkles she furtively must've tried to hide. She had high cheekbones, a crisp jaw line, and a hardened nose. She was wearing a gray dress that descended to the floor. Strange for the times. The man, however, didn't seem to be much jollier than the woman. He too was tall - taller than her - and had gray hair covering his squared head. His beady eyes matched the woman's as they looked ahead to the child playing. He had a mustache and a goatee that both accented and disguised his severe face features. He stood in a plain gray suit to match the woman. It seemed they were a couple despite the fact they stood as statues without any affection towards the other. The woman had a bit of dark hair at her roots, but the rest of her hair were as gray as her attire. And then the child.

The child was in a sweet blue dress that reached her knees. But if you looked at her, that wouldn't be the thing to catch your attention. She was devoid of color. As she raced around in the cold, no blush filled her high cheekbones. Her skin was the shade of the snow that laid on the ground. She bore a large jacket to defeat the weather, but it didn't do much. Her silvery hair reached her hips and was flowing down instead of up. But the most striking feature was her green eyes. They looked eerie inside of the colorless child. They looked empty and full of life at the same time. But she was beautiful nonetheless. Then the woman snapped, "Time to come in!" The girl's head fell towards the ground and she trudged up to the man. She curtsied to him before doing to same to the woman. "Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Father." She scurried inside and removed her coat. The memory began fading away as the woman called, "A-" And it was gone.

I woke up on the couch with the leaders of the Volturi near me. Diomedes was closest. "She's back!" I sat up immediately feeling better. Aro was instantly at my side near Diomedes. "So," he hissed, "what did you see?" I rubbed my head despite the lack of ache. "Just a memory of me as a child. I saw my parents. They were...stern. And I was lacking color. Albino. And I was about to hear my name when it ended." They seemed disappointed as they left. I felt drained so I said to Diomedes, "I need to feed." He nodded and gave me a hand. "I'll go with you. I think they've got something for you to do after you're done." I nodded and he swept me away to the outside world.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I realized what was happening when we were at a town. "You do remember I'm vegetarian, right?" He sighed. "I was hoping I'd get away with this." We left the outskirts and went straight to the forest. I was dining on a lynx while Diomedes finished up his bear. "Hungry?" He nodded and grinned. "That counts as a question." I groaned playfully. "Well, my question...is there anything that you didn't tell them about your dream?" I replied, "I had green eyes. They were...looking straight through me. And my name starts with A. And my parents probably emotionally abused me. Based upon what I saw..." He nodded and patted my hand. "Well, I hope nothing bad happened..." I shrugged before standing up. "Let's head back and see what they want from me." Without waiting for an answer, I sped away.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We require you to investigate a specific group of people." I raised an eyebrow. "Who would they be?" I inquired. Aro answered, "A coven in Antarctica that have taken up...unlawful practices." "Such as..." I asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked angry. "Immortal children, Silver." I nodded with a fake smile. "I'll get right on it, _boss_." He stopped me. "You'll have Diomedes and Caius accompany you. Diomedes because he seems...close to you and Caius because of that." He turned one his heel and went back to his office followed by Marcus. Caius angrily tromped after Diomedes who ran after me. "The Antarctic coven! He must _really_ think you'll affect their decision." I answered, "Let me guess, one of them has a special power." Diomedes nodded. "One of them has the ability to manipulate water, ice, and snow." I pursed my lips. Hmm...


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 2 - Chapter 10: Talking Trust**

Caius grumbled about as we raced. He wasn't as fast as Diomedes (I was faster than both and made sure of flaunting it). "You guys are so slow? Is it gender-oriented? I think maybe. But then again none in my past coven were very fast." Caius's eyes flashed and he started running so fast I was a bit afraid he would attack me. Then Diomedes hissed, "Caius, she's just needling you. Calm down. Do you want us to go on and you stay here?" Caius paused. "I'm not supposed." I grinned maniacally at Diomedes. I would enjoy some quiet time. "I'll stay. Just for that." I groaned before an idea struck in my head. "Well, okay then, _boss_. But me and Diomedes are going to be talking about some pretty private stuff." Caius raised a single eyebrow. "What exactly would be so private that I couldn't know?" Diomedes cocked his head. "Yeah Silver, what is?" I smirked, almost unable to control my laughter. "My only memory from human life," his ears perked and Diomedes seemed even more confused, "my first menstruation period ."

Caius would've reddened if he could. He looked _so_ uncomfortable that both Diomedes and I were almost dying to keep in our laughter. "Well, Silver, if Diomedes is comfortable with this, I'm not going to judge. But I think I'll stop and turn around. Good luck." He dashed away faster than I'd seen him run before. As soon as we knew he was out of vampire ear-shot, we burst out laughing. We were both rubbing our eyes and doubling over as a human habit. I had apparently gotten good at stuff like that. Di finally managed to recover enough to talk. "That was genius, Silver. I applaud you a million times over. I have never seen him so awkward. And I've known him a long time." I grinned so much it would've hurt a human. "Even male vampires hate vaginal blood." Diomedes shook his head. "Yeah, we don't like it. Well, most of us at least. I've seen some freaky cases of them only being interested in that kind of blood. Of course, they don't last long unless they cut the girl open..." I interrupted, "Why do you know so much about this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to Antarctica, okay?" I nodded and we ran in companionable silence. "Let's continue our game," he said when we were jumping from iceberg to iceberg. This was the fastest way really to get where we needed to. "Okay. Question for a question. I'll let you go first, Di." He rubbed his chin a little before asking, "Have you found your mate?" I nearly fell into the water because I was so shocked. "What the...no...I don't want to talk about this." We both fell into uncomfortable silence. "Have you?..." I asked quietly. He shook his head. "Nah. I've been a bit busy..." He left it at that. We kept running. "Do you trust me?" I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Just, do you trust me?" I paused for a second. "Trust is a very strong word. But out of anyone, it would be you...or the leader of my old coven. But since I'm not there anymore, the answer is yes."

He smirked a bit arrogantly. "That's what I thought." "Well then Mister Cocky, what have you been so busy with that you haven't found your mate?" His smile disappeared and his eyes clouded. "That's the question I won't answer." His words could cut like a knife if my skin weren't made of something stronger than marble. But his voice was dangerous and husky and sent a flutter through me. A tingling lingered as I whispered, "You need to let it out." He took a deep (unnecessary) breath before shaking his head. "You don't need my sob story." I nodded. "But you've got mine. Come on. I trust you. Give me that same trust back." He looked deep into my green eyes. "Silver...well...hey, look we're here!" Ughhh...


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 2 - Chapter 11: Inuit Igloos**

As soon as we witnessed the little town appearing on the horizon, Diomedes abruptly stopped our conversation. His golden eyes clouded to look more gray. He wasn't exactly happy. We ran around the small town and landed at an igloo a few miles away. Diomedes was the one to knock as I awkwardly stood a bit away. An old woman opened the door and looked curiously at us. She had wrinkled, olive skin and a big parka wrapped around her. Her long, straight, gray hair fell to her waist in a braid. She looked warm to be living in ice. She glanced at them hesitantly after one look at their robes and then spoke, "Volturi not welcome." She began closing the door as I spoke up, "Ma'am, it won't take that long. And we aren't allowed back for another few hours..."

She gazed long and hard at me and then at Diomedes for more than a minute. And that was forever for vampires. She finally landed on me when she stated, "One hour. More means mistake." She walked away leaving the door open for us to walk in. We saw two more vampires. They were obviously mates. The woman was leaning across the man. Both of them had black hair. But there was something off. "Dio!" I hissed. His ears perked and he glanced over. I spoke in rapid Spanish - because the moron didn't know French, " _This isn't an immortal child! This is a half-blood!_ " He glanced back over and sniffed the air. He spoke back in the same language, " _Which one?_ " I answered with the boy.

I could smell it. I'd never fully gotten a whiff of human, but I knew that one of these vampires was off. I wasn't even sure if the vampires was a half-blood. I smiled at the trio. The woman stood standing beside the couch that the love-birds remained on. The girl and the woman had very similar features. The boy, however, was different. He kept his eye on me, ignoring Diomedes, his mate, and whom I assumed was his mother-in-law. He kept his eyes glued solely on me. There was a memory pressing to the front of my mind, but I had to stay cool while in these Volturi robes.

"We were informed that there have been immortal children in this place," Diomedes started. I already didn't like how he did things. "But we want to hear your defense." He didn't look at me. He was still angry. The boy slid off the couch. His mate shook his head with fear in her wide, almond eyes. He put his hand out. "I'm Amaqjuaq. You are certainly not Aro." He spoke with an Arctic accent, but perfect English. It was much better than the older lady's. I shook his hand. "I am Silver, this is Diomedes." He nodded and shook both of our hands. Despite their olive skin, all of them were pale. But he seemed paler than the two women. "This is my mate Tapeesa and her mother Higalik. We welcome you into our home." Higalik scrunched her eyebrows and muttered something about one hour. Tapeesa slowly crept towards her mate and grabbed his hand. She was small compared to him.

"We have no immortal children here. Never have. It's been the three of us for a millennium." I cocked my head to the side. "You're not a real vampire." Higalik hissed and Tapeesa threw herself in front of him. Diomedes stepped to the side once as if to jump in front of my. I put one hand up. "Calm. I know of this strange predicament. When male vampires run around and get mortals pregnant with half-blooded children. They age fast, they have blood, but they live forever. They have one less chromosome than vampires, one more than humans. It's normal." They all relaxed just the slightest bit. "But Amaqjuaq, you're special. I've seen a half-blood. Lived with her. But you don't smell like her. You have more granite in your skin, more venom in your blood. You are more vampire than human. Which makes me theorize that you're a second generation of this. Let's see, I bet you're mother was born a half-blood - vampire father, mortal mother."

He nodded tensely. "I am guessing your mother died and your father left your mother to fend for herself. Usually remaining family helps. I'm going to stretch it even further to say that maybe she was raised by you Higalik." The old woman tersely nodded. "And when you were turned, Higalik, your daughter was also. And the two of you locked yourselves up in this igloo." They both nodded. Tapeesa seemed curious, but Higalik was hesitant. "Back to you Amaqjuaq. Your mother went on being a half-blood. She matured after a few years. And found her mate. A full vampire. And her - being half-mortal - became pregnant with you, birthing a quarter-blood. Three fourths vampire! Extraordinary! I suppose you probably have a special gift. I'm just guessing here. Correct me."

All of them seemed confused. Amaqjuaq was the first to recover. "You guess correctly, miss. I am of three-fourths blood. But that shouldn't matter to the Volturi-" "And it won't. Not at all. It won't get back to them. All that'll go back is that they never possessed an immortal child. I thank you for your time. Did we make our hour mark?" Higalik seemed to come out of some sort of shock. "Do you mind staying for longer, Miss, Mister?" Silver nodded politely and Diomedes glared at her. He had his arms crossed grouchily. In Spanish, " _I cannot believe you let them go._ " " _They're innocent. I want to talk to these people._ " We sat down around the table the others did. Well, technically, I did. Diomedes stayed planted in the front of the igloo. Higalik didn't give him a second glance, but Amaqjuaq did. Tapeesa was too busy feigning over her mate to worry.

"Sight, you have, child." I raised my eyebrow. "What does that mean, ma'am?" Higalik sighed heavily as if it were an anvil on her chest she had to lift up before her burden would be completely gone. "Sight. You see things can't." Her English was very bad. "Do you know any other language?" I asked timidly. She immediately began speaking French. "The Sight is something that helps you see things that others simply cannot. I do not contain the sight, nor does my daughter or son." I knew by son she meant her son-in-law. "This makes you see layers in the world that otherwise don't exist. You are more in touch with your physical being. You can morph these layers around to what you see fit. This can mean changing your appearance, changing your mental capacity, or changing your surroundings.

"There is great difficulty in having this skill. If you bend it too much, time is altered and lives are switched. Things are rearranged in the wrong order. Things don't settle back well. There isn't much else know about this Sight other than the fact that people who have it can not only see the present layers of the world, but the past and future. All of time and earth is in their palm. Most who possess this skill - which is few in the grand scheme of everything - have killed themselves in the process. There is no training, no order. Nothing is sure. One alter in time or earth or space or weight can change the entire world. Many don't worry about it. They put it away. Others hold it in their hand constantly and end up dead by the great spirits. Spirits don't like to be overpowered." Then she said something in a language I'd never heard, but somehow knew, " _Spirits come in all shapes and sizes._ "


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 2 - Chapter 12: Our Little Secret**

The run back was...something. We both wanted out of the igloo soon and thoughts bounced around in our heads. I could tell this with Diomedes so clearly because...I just could I suppose. I was suddenly _extremely_ aware of everything. Right before we entered Volturi headquarters, I stopped him. "What's going to happen, Di?" He sighed and we looked at each other for a while. He caressed my face. "I'm going to suggest that we let you go."

My jaw dropped. "W-what?" I'm usually not speechless.

He watched me closely. "I can't...they know how much...how much damage you can do. And...no...I suppose the plan wouldn't work. The Volturi doesn't want anyone so strong against them. You either stay or...die."

Again, speechless. But I mustered up the courage to nod.

He began walking back in nodding.

"Diomedes, wait." He turned. "Can we...can we continue our little game?"

"Ah, you're back. How joyful! Now, did you handle the immortal child."

Diomedes opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly halted by Aro.

"Silver, can you tell us the outcome of the mission?"

I took a deep breath. "There wasn't any immortal children present."

Diomedes shook his head and the three leaders' noses flared.

"Who did you kill then?"

I paused and very carefully debated my options. Finally, I decided on, "I chose not to kill anyone as I saw no crime was committed therefore I saw no punishment due."

Aro narrowed his eyes. "Girl, you need to understand who you work for."

"The vampire overlord, quite simple actually."

"SHUT UP!" he roared. A little calmer, but still full of menace, "You work for the _head_ of the vampire society. We have picked the elite vampires to fight against crimes committed against the rules we have had for thousands of years. And you shouldn't try and affect that."

I pursed my lips. "Yes, I shouldn't. But the thing is that I am _much_ stronger than all of you. If I tried, I could very easily take down all three of you. You're old and out of practice. I'm new at this, technically a newborn. And more powers than most. Now, one would wonder why that is. Maybe it's because someone _upstairs_ decided that the vampire overlords needed to be terminated. And that only one person was able to accomplish such a feat." Pause for dramatic effect. "And I believe that person could very well be me."

Everyone stared at me for quite some time. "Miss Silver, you need to mind your P's and Q's. Look to who you speak to when you talk so tall. I think it's about time for this spit fire to be eliminated. Felix."

He paused momentarily but eventually took charge. I thought Diomedes would rush in front of me had I not put up a field around me. I tried looking bored as I said, "You can try all day, but that thing cannot be broken."

Finally, with a puff, Felix stopped pushing. I slowly let it down, but kept my guard up.

Aro had a fascination in his eye. Caius was looking on hatefully, but still in a bit of shock. Marcus was gazing dazedly between me and something else in the room. I kept my focus on Aro, the one who everyone spoke to and understood as speaker of the Volturi.

"You will stay because of the feats you can manage. But, there is a requirement if you do not want to be killed. You must be trained to be obedient. We have several vampires here who will help. You will continue working for the Volturi in the mean time. But no more missions for now. You're dismissed."

I took a moment to look into his mind and pulled the first thought I found interesting. "Send Corin and Santiago back to Antarctica to finish the job." That poor family never stood a chance.

I began forming a plan. It wasn't a hard plan. Not at all. It was to get as many of the Volturi as possible on my side. Whatever my side was. That way, I could escape and - assuming the Volturi went looking for me - I would have some sway on my side. My first target was Chelsea. She couldn't get to me, but she was keeping everyone else here. That would need to be...changed. So I went to her first.

"I was told my Aro that I need some...err...obedience training. And I figured you would be one of the best."

Chelsea had her strawberry blonde hair in a curly bun at the nape of her neck. I somehow knew it was hiding her bite mark. She was petite, but I'd heard she could make you do _anything_ she desired for you to do. She looked up at me quite irritated. "I honestly don't agree with you being here. However, I see that you are making an attempt and I appreciate that much. So, I will help you. I only require that you not be a complete and utter imbecile. Understood?"

While I was working on Chelsea (which really wasn't that hard because she was so proper and quick-tongued that I quick took a liking to her), I also started on Suplicia, Athenodora, Renata, Afton, and Heidi. Afton was easy because he and Chelsea were usually together. He was a young fellow with blonde hair and the whitest teeth I'd ever seen. Apparently he'd been a wanna-be dentist in his mortal life. Renata and Heidi began warming up to me eventually. Renata found me a "kindred spirit" with a "purpose meant only for the living." She was a strange character. Beauty, kind, but strange. Heidi said I was "sweet." She later called me Precious as a nickname because "That's the only name I can think of when you come to mind." I don't know what she was thinking, but I was Precious to her. The other two were a chore, however.

Athenodora and Suplicia were downright _prisoners_! Corin came along to help with their 'situation' (which helped on my plan to get Corin on my side, but I digress), but they were locked in a tower just to...accept that fact I suppose. I went and visited quite often - telling the bodyguards they were teaching me obedience. But while they taught me some tricks of obedience, I taught them so _dis_ obedience. Athenodora was a bit like Caius. She came off as stuck-up and jerk-like. But she was pretty sweet if you could get through to her. You wouldn't think a prisoner would be so...prickly. Suplicia was a different story. She was sweet and kind and my favorite of all vampires there, excluding Diomedes. I stayed with them most often out of the bunch I'd picked first. Athenodora grew on me exponentially. I finally cracked them to go to my side. Aro and Caius never found out for we kept it _our little secret_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 2 - Chapter 13: Heart to Hearts**

I had quickly won over the affections of almost everyone there. That was, other than Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Felix. But I had a plan.

"Hey, Marcus, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

I had a devious glint in my eye with my hands clasped behind my back. I bit my lip with a raised eyebrow as he turned around. I'd cornered him the minute I'd known he was alone. He was mourning at the moment. I kept that information safe.

"What is it, Silver?"

I pursed my lips and sighed. "Why did you stay after Aro killed your wife?"

He gasped and bit down harshly.

"Silver..."

I batted my eyelashes innocently. He saw through the ruse. I heard Aro coming down the hall scolding someone. "Let's go for a walk, shall we, Pretty Vampire?"

We 'walked' - vampire walking was like human running - out of the building. Oh, the fresh air was good. I was only allowed out every two weeks. I was under 'partial house arrest' as Diomedes put it. That was just enough opportunity to feed. But now I was out halfway through the house arrest with Marcus. Perfect.

We continued walking in silence for a while. "Marcus, did you come out here to talk or just to walk?"

He sighed and grimaced. "Do you care about my wife or did you just want some time alone with me?"

I half grinned genuinely. "A little bit of both I suppose."

He nodded. "My wife. The beautiful Didyme. She truly was astounding. Aro thinks he pulled the wool over my eyes by killing her. Our love was stronger than his power. But he had to exterminate her. She was similar to you. The milkiest pale skin I'd ever seen. Raven dark hair. And her eyes...they may have been red from thirst, but they also possessed the red of love, passion, warmth. She was happy. And she made others happy. She wasn't the most beautiful of all the beautiful vampires, but she sure was something to me. Chelsea's powers have weakened the tiniest bit lately."

I smiled brightly to myself. He didn't even have to glance at me to know I was grinning.

"And I can blame you for that. But it's nice not to constantly feel that pressure. I knew that Aro killed her because we were going to leave the Volturi. But now...now." His face absolutely lit up as he stopped and turned to me. He took my hands in his still smiling. "Now, I know someone who can get all of us out of here." He looked into my eyes. There was something significantly different in his face. "You, Silver. I have faith in you."

I was silent for a moment. "Marcus..." He looked me deep in the eye. "Silver, you have to. You've done so much already."

I was still quiet. His words hung in the air. He sat us down on the ground. He continued to hold on to one of my hands. "I know that Diomedes feels for you. I believe the two of you could take Aro down."

I bit my lip, formulating a plan in my head. "We need to eliminate Caius first. And I'll get you out. I'll get you out first."

He shook his head. "You need to get everyone out, Pretty Vampire."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Pain struck his face for a moment. "I...I called her that for a while. In the beginning. Before we were married. I have this thing that my eyes do...I've been around a _very_ long time. And my eyes had begun to deteriorate at one point. So now...all the ones I love or have positive feelings toward are the most beautiful. And you were attractive to begin with. You are quite the Pretty Vampire...I knew you during your _human_ life."

I gasped. "Marcus...How?"

He chuckled a bit to himself and grabbed both of my hands. "Oh, Silver. I know your real name. And not the one you think you've conjured. Someone's playing tricks on your mind. Someone's implanting false memories into you. The one of your parents-"

"How did you know about that?"

He grinned. "That one, was only partially true. The parents' descriptions were far off. And your name doesn't start with A after all."

"What is it then?" I asked adamantly.

"It would ruin the surprise," he laughed to himself.

"Who's implanting these memories?"

"Who has the power to? And the motive?"

Marcus pursed his lips. "Pretty Vampire, Aro has a place in his heart for you. I don't know why or how, but he has created one. Caius, however, is prone to being ruthless and hateful for all things new. He hates that you are our new addition. He would rather have seen you executed. I think he's your biggest target right now. But don't underestimate Aro. I think you need to have a long chat with him also."

He pulled me up swiftly and kept hold on me. Suddenly, he dropped my hands. "Oh dear, if Diomedes were to see, I wouldn't still be here." He giggled a bit. "Oh well, I'd rather die like that than other ways."

"Marcus, you were changed when you were young, correct?"

He nodded.

"Do you ever wish you could've lived your human life out before transformation?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, "We all say we do. But is mortality so much better when both worlds are the same in prospect?"

He stalked away leaving me alone soaking up his words.

Suddenly, someone had their hands on me.

"Diomedes! What the hell?" I screamed.

"Why did Marcus kiss you?" he angrily inquired.

"Calm down, Diomedes. He was just telling me some very crucial information to my plan. Nothing to worry about."

He plopped down and sighed heavily.

"I think this just about confirms my fears, Di."

"And what are those exactly?" he muttered from the ground.

"You have feelings for me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He knew I was correct. Everyone did. His jealousy proved that to be enough.

"Silver, do you ever _shut up_ and let people take their time? God, you're so...secondhand impatient, you know that, right?"

He covered his face. "Silver...fine, yes. I have feelings for you."

"Ow."

"Don't be dramatic about it."

I felt that burning pain back again. Even worse than when we occasionally touched. It was excruciating.

"Silver, I...I love you."

The pain shot into every crevice of my body and threw me to the ground. I murmured to him, "Don't tell anyone about this...for now."


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 3:**

Until death do us part.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 3: Chapter 1 - Back to Life**

Thoughts and images swirled around my head, desperate to be seen. Diomedes was frequently there, but so was both of my clans. I reached for the image of Diomedes, but it drifted away until everything was black. Suddenly, I was in the lake, covered in water. I looked as I did now instead of how I had before. I seemed to be on rewind for instead of seeing Carlisle, I stepped out of the water. A sudden picture appeared and began playing with me as the main character.

"Hey! Come here!" I walked over to the girl who had called my name. We were in a cabin somewhere it seemed. This person was wearing all black and had silver studs all over their body. Garlic scents hit me as I came nearer and they had a mirror hanging around their neck. I could do nothing but watch as I came towards her. "We've gotten visuals on one. We need you to do your thing." The body nodded and the hair changed to dark black, the skin even paler, and the eyes red as a newborn. She hugged me with tears in her eyes. She was an older woman and had wrinkles to show it. "Do this for your father." My body nodded and ran out of the room.

The night air was crisp as I ran fast into the forest. I sensed myself being watched. All of a sudden, a familiar person came into my vision. Internally, I screamed, "Marcus!" but my body simply looked at him. He caressed her face and purred, "You're not a part of our clan, Pretty Thing." The facade was taken away and the paleness returned as well as the green eyes. "Why does your group always try to kill us?" The mouth gnawed and gritted. "Because you keep killing us!"

Marcus shook his head. "I don't think you understand. We have to feed on humans. Also, you keep telling people and those have to be eliminated. Vampires cannot be found out, Pretty Thing." Confusion filled the human. "But...you ate my father for no reason!" Marcus was pacing around her in circles. "No, my dear. Your father wasn't eaten. He was transformed into a vampire. He then proceeded to tell your mother and her friends a lie about it and it spread like wildfire. He was subject to due punishment for telling a mortal about immortals."

The girl seemed to understand. "And you mortals have been killing us off. It simply isn't acceptable. Tell them that. Or there will be consequences." He sped away as the body nodded and marched away. The attempt to explain went horribly. She was immediately turned upon and chased away outside. She jumped into the water and turned her hair purple and her skin tan. She swam and swam and swam until she tiredly stopped trying.

A hand pulled her up. I assumed it was Carlisle, but it was...Diomedes. He fished me out and carried me to another cabin up on a hill. She slept fitfully in front of a fire as he watched her with a quizzical look on his face. Over the next few days, she stumbled about as a zombie. Her appearance stayed the same as he nursed her back to health.

All of a sudden, one day, he touched her arm to help her up and her entire appearance erupted into a million different combinations. Something clicked in his head and he dropped her to the floor, screaming, "Witch!" She scrambled up and out as he grabbed something out of the drawer. Out the door they ran and down the hill she went. Glancing back at him rapidly advancing, she saw that it was a dagger. Settling back with the purple hair and smirking as she was prone to do, he threw it. At that exact moment, she jumped back into the water as the knife connected with her abdomen.

Floating and nearly drowning, the girl was dying. But not really. Death came to take her but walked away. He would return once more, but again turned away. Finally, a savior came. Through decomposing eyes, the girl saw Carlisle and accepted him as the Grim Reaper. Instead, he bit her abdomen where the dagger had been, but had disappeared. He carried her away to somewhere cold like outside, but acceptable for death. She was comfortable to die.

I sat up gasping and straining and aching. I had been moved from outside into a room I'd never been in before. Diomedes was talking with Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Not another person was in the room. It felt like someone had killed me all over again. Pain throbbed in my head and I felt sore all over. Aro was the one to see me move first and rushed over to me. "What did you see?" he frantically asked.

Diomedes pushed past him and wiped the hair out of my eyes. "Are you okay, Silver?" I pushed him away. Hurt filled his face as I closed my eyes to it all. Marcus and Caius drifted over. Aro took my hand and tried to read, but still couldn't despite the fact that I was extraordinarily weak at the moment. "I saw how I died." Silence filled the room at my quiet words. Diomedes stood away in fear and anticipation. Aro finally voiced, "How, my child?"

I glanced at Diomedes and they inferred. I looked at Marcus after that. Aro was growing impatient and I answered, "Someone stabbed me and I jumped in the river." It was only a little bit wrong. Marcus raised an eyebrow but turned to Aro. Diomedes had his back turned to me as Aro asked, "Was that all?" I rubbed my throbbing head and answered, "Basically it." Another lie. Whatever. I couldn't deal with this. But I needed Aro on my side. "Well, actually, Aro. There was a girl there who was lighting vampires on fire. I think I remember what she looked like. She may have been another immortal from how she looked."

His eyes lit up and a slight grin appeared. He patted my head. "That's a good girl. I'll let you rest since you've been out so long." Aro left but the other three men remained. Caius glanced at me, "I fell like you're lying." I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Why would I lie about this?" He shrugged and followed Aro. Finally, I said to Marcus, "I found you." He nodded. "I see. Well, I'm glad you did. I wasn't a good guy, but I didn't eat you then either, so I believe that accounts for something."

"You called me Pretty Thing back then too." A distant grin hit his face and he looked away. "I did so on purpose. I'm not sure why, but I thought it was intentional." He kissed my forehead before retreating once more. Diomedes was still across the room, not meeting my eye. "You were there too..." I whispered. The burning was still there, but I wasn't going to pass out again until I talked to him. "Can you tell me about your life before the Volturi? To continue our game, you know?" He sighed and nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 3: Chapter 2 - Feed Date**

"Wait..." I said as he had began launching into his story. "Not now...I'm so sorry." Why could I not talk to Diomedes without passing out from intense fiery pain? It comes at quite infuriating times. Focusing on the plan I knew I had to complete, I glanced at Diomedes, the man who assumed I was his mate, and sighed. The pain deep within my bones resonated as I apologized once more before racing away to catch up with Aro. I paused momentarily to lean against the wall, trying to retrieve my lost energy. How could a true vampire feeling this drained?

Finally, I met eye-to-eye with Aro and seductively whispered into his ear, "Let's make it a feed date..."

* * *

I didn't know what I expected as we began running opposite of the forest. "I've never fed on a human before..." I spoke loud for him to mull over. "Well that's the teachings of your beloved Carlisle," he replied with venom. "Carlisle was a bad leader," I lied straight through my teeth, "He couldn't help me with any of my skills...he certainly wouldn't have been able to lead a coven such as this of the Volturi."

I was met with silence at first. "If you've never had human blood, that would explain the eyes...And Carlisle was a good leader. Don't lie to me about him, girl." I hesitated, rethinking my plan. "Can we slow down a bit? I don't have much energy left." He slowed to a pace I wouldn't be exhausted by and inquired, "What are your feelings towards Diomedes?"

Another slight pause from my end. "He's a decent guy I suppose. He's arrogant and clingy, but other than that...Why do you ask?"

"You look at him differently than everyone else. It's as if when you look at the rest of us you're looking at the individual piece on a chess board in a game you know you'll win to the deceit of your opponent. You look at him without deliberation. You have curiosity and...youth in your eye. It's different than any I've ever seen. Even among fellow mates."

He slowed even further to get a full glance at me. "He thinks you're his mate," he spoke softer this time. "He told me that when he first saw you that autumn day. But he said something else peculiar. 'She doesn't have the mind of a normal vampire. She just isn't like us.'

"I sent you two to Antarctica with Caius to see if you would work together with Diomedes so wholeheartedly. It appears you did." We arrived within sight of a town. "Did you understand what the woman in the igloo meant?" I was a bit taken aback and he suddenly raced away, on the scent of prey. I found a smell and followed it, meeting a cozy house with a single man who looked pretty delicious, I suppose.

I did as I always did with prey and attacked at the throat. His blood immediately drained from his body and into my mouth. An iron aftertaste occurred that usually didn't with animals but I continued. I finally drained the man of blood before exiting into a neighboring alley.

Aro met me there and my vision started faltering. He slid in and out from in front of my eyes. I felt myself failing and apparently Aro did as well because he grabbed my arm as I began falling. There was no burning; why was there no feeling? All was number; was this how normal vampires usually feel? I fell to the ground and Aro peered over me. "Child, what are you seeing?" his frantic voice asked.

I saw nothing. I felt nothing. I ceased existing.

* * *

I jerked up, feeling insane nausea amidst every drop of blood in my body. Thoughts ricocheted around my skull and I began trembling. Everything was still black and nausea in my veins brought me to madness. "Kill me!" I screamed terrifyingly. Suddenly, mixtures of visions of childhood filled me too fast to process or remember. I began reaching with what mobility I had left and found something. I grabbed it tightly and stabbed it right in the crevice between my collarbones.

"Ambrosine!" a voice cried loudly. Blood rushed out of my artery from the hole I'd created. My vision began appearing clearly and I saw a small glance of Diomede's worried face and bloodied fingers. He had yanked the glass shard from my hand and was throwing it aside. "Oh, Silver...what have you done?" he screamed. I was still writing from the absence of pain, but I turned myself on my side and threw up the entirety of the blood I'd recently been fed. I instantly felt relief flood my body once more. I smiled up with the hole in my body before drifting off into a sleep-like vision.

* * *

It was a meadow that I was lying in. Ideas of Diomedes swam in my head. I didn't appear to be a vampire yet but that was when I knew him. "Blanchefleur!" a voice breathed from a distance. It was Diomedes. Longing for him filled me. "Melanthios!Oh, how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you as well. You really shouldn't be alone out here. It doesn't a proper lady make." I had called him something other than Diomedes and he didn't call me Silver or Ambrosine, what I assumed was my actual name. All of this felt strangely surreal, even for a vision...but it felt quite realistic all the same. That picture soon jerked from me and morphed into another. I was once more a young child and reading near my parents.

"Whatever shall we do, Toussaint?" the woman asked of her husband. He shrugged his broad shoulders and spoke, "No one has to know, quite frankly. We keep a low profile anyway, my cherished Maylis. We'll simply marry her young to keep the bloodline running as we've been expected and ensure that she stays hidden. Preferably hidden in a foreign land."

The woman nodded along and glanced at her pale daughter. "How did we create such a monster? Every Giannina before me had such beautiful babes..." her voice was a nostalgic, regretful whimper. "You tell me Giannina Giant," he insulted, referring to her impeccable size for a female. She gasped and new tears arrived at his words. "What about you Toussaint the Toeless?" she inquired angrily.

"Hey now, let's not get carried away. We both assumed to have no children when we wed. We're not to be torn apart by her. We have been est friends since birth, if you will recall. And what precise harm could possibly be done? She could be burned as a witch, but that wouldn't necessarily get back to us. It's the burden we'd have to carry."

The child continued reading, but had obviously been listening in. "Whatever did I do so wrong, Father, Mother?" her innocent, infant-like voice questioned. Toussaint answered, "Your little...trick you showed us. With your hair and eyes." She giggled, "Oh, yes, that was quite fun."

The parents shook their heads. "You must never do it again as we explained..." The scene drained away to another. The six-year-old girl was now a young lady at her peak of fifteen attending an extravagant ball. She pulled your eyes to her with her jet black hair, pale diamond skin, and mischievous violet eyes. She danced with some, but not too many. Only those with a taste for the eccentrics would even dare come into her presence. She was rumored to be a witch with great malevolent power, but superstition could prove nothing. Those with desire for power and wonder often flocked to her. Not to mention her immense dark beauty was hard not to entice.

As the night wore on, she danced less and less in her magnificent emerald ball gown. However, one man sauntered over and asked for her hand. He was not an unappealing man, but appeared to be a noble stranger. They dance for a while until the girl realized exactly his motives: to find out her powers and seize them for himself.

She had finally been able to lose him and bumped into an attractive fellow of a seemingly younger age than her last partner. Not even speaking, they took to the grand floor and captured everyone, but only cared for each other. After the second waltz, they finally spoke.

"Ambrosine Blanchefleur of Bellerose. Very nice to make your acquaintance and to share these musical moments."

"Diomedes Melanthios of Lysimachus. I will say more than the same to you. You're quite the graceful pair of feet, I must compliment."

"As are you, sir. I do enjoy the art of dancing quite a lot actually. Ballet had always been a dedicated hobby of mine."He led her into a slower dance and they talked for nearly the remaining night. They were drawn apart when the Toussaint Ernest of Bellrose stood up to make an announcement. "I am proud to say I accomplished a goal tonight. I desired to have my daughter betrothed to marry a great man to keep her delicacies grounded. Tonight, that very gentleman arrived."

The girl looked up in admiration at the man she'd grown close to across the marble to the sound of the strings, hoping that it was him. "I am proud to announce the betrothal of my daughter Ambrosine Blanchefleur of Bellerose to Aro of Volturra!" The crowd clapped and applauded the engaged parties as the girl's spirits broke. The scene finally faded to a disappointing black. I could now open my eyes.

* * *

"Aro, why is it always you looking down upon me?" I angrily growled, processing what was going on. His eyes were alight with a fire I'd only ever seen looking at me in particular. "What did you see?" I took a moment to gather my thoughts. "You..." His eyebrows scrunched together. "Me? Whatever do you mean, child?" I sat up and assessed the damage. I had scars marking my neck, hands, and abdomen. "You were trying to marry me before I was an immortal." I left out the part about how he wanted my powers because he knew that.

"That's peculiar...I would remember being betrothed to someone of your specific visage." My memory was recalled. "I didn't look like this. I had fair skin much as yours is, dark, raven hair nearly opposite of mine now, and the same violet eyes, just with a different...glow." Recognition filled his eyes all of a sudden. He gasped, "You're Ambrosine Blanchefleur of Bellerose?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 3: Chapter 3 - Ambrosine and Aro's Attachment**

"Ambrosine, what all did you see?" Aro asked as we planted ourselves deep within the forest. I could see his hand itching to just touch me and know precisely what I had seen. "Well, I know I wasn't what my parents wanted; they wanted me married off to live far away. You were who they decided would do it. I also fell in love with someone else along the way I believe."

Aro thought it over. "I married you after my wife and I face our big disagreement. I saw beauty in you. Someone I could transform and have at my every whim. We were married and I was ready to turn you when you disappeared. I never found you though I looked. I forever felt that absence..."

Silence surrounded us. "Well I didn't get to that part. Ambrosine Blanchefleur of Bellerose...Oh that just flows _right_ off the tongue. You know what the lady at the igloo said." Aro's eyes lit up a bit. "Yes, my rose, not everyone is immune to my powers. Not even your little boyfriend."

"I suppose that make sense. What does it all mean?" Aro, going against his old-fashioned mannerisms, sat relaxed on the ground and I followed suit. "You see, my rose, you would've been burnt at the stake the night we met. A man there was planning your demise because you threatened his ideal of normalcy." His eyes lit up with vague familiarity. "He was an old friend...well," he continued, expelling the amused air he'd just possessed, "when it was announced that we'd be married, he withdrew those thoughts and celebrated you.

"This spread to the others and soon you would've lived among them as a vampire such as I had. Your parents didn't know me. I was an Italian roaming France. But I was foreign. They wanted nothing to do with their freak daughter. The marriage ensured their desires to come true."

"That's all nice and expository but what was wrong with me?" Aro chuckled and smiled warmly at me. It was a bit of a strange sight, but I embraced it. A voice in the back of my head told me I had him on my side. The only one I didn't have now was Caius. I wouldn't need him...These thoughts were interrupted by Aro's voice asking, "Can you still change you appearance to how you looked before?" I nodded and did so to please him. There was a change in atmosphere and his eyes suddenly became very bright looking towards me.

"There have always been tales of shape-shifters. They have been Satanic demons and heavenly angels. But the only shape-shifter known has been the werewolf. Namely their leader Kaheleha. Well the shape-shifting gene is dead now. We aided in that to my eventual displeasure. The way they do their transformations now is an infusion of a wolf chromosome giving the same effect as their ancestors had. They were almost extinct until your coven moved back home to Forks.

"Well, there have been rumors of a creature that could manipulate the very world around it; bend the rules and laws of time. Well many thought Jesus of Nazareth was this creature. But he wasn't. These tales died out as humans accessed technology and imagination more. Except in the northern and southern-most parts of the world.

"That women knew the stories. It's very likely she met the creature before you saw her in the igloo. But the thing I've now realized is how little its vessel can handle the stress of it." His gaze settled on me satisfied with the answers he had given me. At first I thought his looks were simply remaining from my appearance, but then I realized the actual reason.

"There's no way I'm the creature!" I cried, no longer sitting relaxed upon the ground. Aro sighed and looked up at my pacing, frantic person. I channeled the old days in Maine where I did this so often in my room that I had to replace the rug once a month. I thought about what the woman in the igloo had said. _This makes you see layers in the world that otherwise don't exist. You are more in touch with your physical being. You can morph these layers around to what you see fit_ _._

"Spirits come in all shapes and sizes, my rose," Aro's voice resonated silky as his entire presence. Horror struck me for a second before I relaxed once more. "Aro...you have to teach me how to handle this. She said that people with this Sight often get killed because of their bending of the world." A chuckle rang from the ground. "My rose, you've already accomplished what the other copy-cats haven't. You made yourself immortal."

My eyes bugged out and I squatted down in front of him. "Aro, tell me what you know. Please!" I grabbed his robes in my hands. From an onlooker's position, we just looked like a lump of black and red velvet kneeling beneath a tree. "I already have. I could divulge more in the history, but it's not going to help. The only thing I know that you don't is something you just haven't figured out yet. Think about Carlisle."

I squinted my eyes and sank into my own thoughts. I remembered what Carlisle had said: _I don't even remember biting you until you were actually dead. But you weren't really dead. Despite the drowning and stab wound_.Things started falling into place. "I'm not a vampire am I, Aro?" The not feeding, the dark eyes, amnesia of a past life, and all of the other signs. "I'm just a shape-shifter that convinced herself that she was so that she could preserve herself and keep her alive?" Aro nodded with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Now, I'm not sure if Carlisle actually transformed you or not, but I do know that you're not an entire vampire. Our residential mind-surfing didn't get the vampire thought process when he first met you. He got a shape-shifter one, a powerful bender of time and the universe. He'd never encountered this so it was just a signal for either a mate or a gifted vampire. Which you are now. The way you bent time ensures that you actually are a vampire in the physical form and lived a vampire life in real-life time. The only difference is your mind. You are still the creature.

"There have been many names for this creature throughout history. The one that seemed to stick with vampires seemed to be Rose. No one quite knew where this originated from, but now I do. You've seen the entirety of the world in your past life, Ambrosine, but your past life also limited you to only see what is now. To only bend what is immediately around you. Now all you have to do is channel the past Silver."

I tried wrapping my head around all of this. "Well how can I do this?" I inquired as he cautiously stood up and brushed himself off. "You have already been attempting to. All of those fainting spells I theorize to be your past self pulling you towards the way you were before." I shook my head. "That's not right, Aro." His eyebrows scrunched together. "Whatever do you mean, my rose?"

Sighing, I relented my answer, "The fainting I always have is preceded by a burning in my veins. Not of hunger, but of something I cannot place. And it is almost always caused by Diomedes..." A bit embarrassed, I locked eyes with Aro. He chuckled, almost delighted. "Well, my rose, that is quite the twist. It appears your past self didn't account for what would occur when you meet your mate. Ah, how touching." There was a strange venom in his voice.

"Ambrosine, I thought you were my true mate when I met you. Then you left me. I never quite forget despite holding closer to my Suplicia. But the fact that you're Diomedes's mate is just golden!" the laugh that followed was not benevolent. "I loved you first! I knew you were special! While it took years to figure out that you were the creature, I loved you first! Everyone gets to have you except me! Carlisle, Marcus, Diomedes! What makes me so different? Tell me, Ambosine, tell me!"

I came up to him and put my hand to his face gently. "I didn't know. Honestly." I laid my lips to his, feeling the absence of the burning in my veins. It was cold and red inside me. Aro grabbed me closer and pulled me to him. "Change something, anything," he whispered to my ear. I changed a nearby flower to a simple white rose. As he kissed me again, I saw drips of red fall upon the innocent bud. All of a sudden, I heard a loud scream that sent burning surging through my body. In a flash, Diomedes was before us.

"What are you doing, Silver?" Looking up at his dark features, I thought I saw tears in his eyes, but Aro interrupted my thoughts. "Oh, look, it's your _mate_." Diomedes clenched his fists. Memories suddenly jumped into my head of Diomedes's and my affair. We had been in love, calling each other Blanchefleur and Melanthios for secrecy. I had run away with Diomedes after marrying Aro...then I had run away from my lover to do as I had to.

"Stop, both of you, before this gets out of hand." Diomedes moved closer, threatening a fight. "Why were you kissing her, Aro?" he screamed. I was right in the middle and holding them both back. "She's my wife, if you do not recall, _Diomedes Melanthios of Lysimachus_." The vampire in question hissed and Aro reciprocated the same tension by getting into battle position.

"No, please, both of you, listen," I coaxed, "I can explain. I ran away with Diomedes after marrying you Aro. Diomedes, I kissed him to...to see if our marriage had been anything...sparked any memories..." Both men looked at each other in rage before settling their eyes on me, a stupid vulnerable female. Realizing I still looked like Aro's mate, I changed back into myself in the pale anorexic aspect and laid upon the ground.

"Diomedes, what brings you here?" Aro cordially asked as if he were previously prepared to rip his opponent's head off. In the same professional tone, my mate answered, "I came to report a tragic death in Volterra. Caius has been completely obliterated." Aro shockingly gasped, "Caius? But how?" Diomedes responded, "We are not sure how or by whom. All we know is that his ashes were found in his chambers along with a note from the murderer stating that a plan can now be put forth. Athenadora is a mess. We request you both report back promptly."

Aro nodded, still bewildered at the news. "Diomedes, go ahead. Silver and I need just a moment before getting back." Hesitantly, the leader of the Volturi complied and raced away at a much slower pace than I knew he could go. "Ambrosine, no one must know. You will now become the new leader in place of Caius and we will exterminate this plan by whomever killed him. It is not a festive time for vampires."

Not a second after that word flew off his lips did he have them attached to mine. His hands pulled my face a bit forcibly before falling to my waist and lower back. "I love you, Ambrosine," he whispered. His fingers inched to the buttons keeping my flowing cloak on and unfastened them all. Soon, his hands were all over my robes and I pulled away. "Aro...you don't love me. You love the power you get from me. Don't molest me into thinking you're the victim here." I grabbed my cloak and reattached it, flying in Diomedes's path.


End file.
